Three brothers and a stranger
by Draco1290
Summary: What happens when a girl gets rescued by three strange guys? Follow their advantures when they go to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: An explosion and waking up

**Chapter one: an explosion and waking up very confused**

Jack, Jason and Aeolus were walking down the street on a warm summers night in August, they had no idea there life was going to change forever.

They had already had a difficult life but things were going to get a little more complicated.

They were three blocks away from their house when they suddenly heard a moan in an alley. Jason, who had always been the curious one, began walking towards the sound when there suddenly was an explosion. The tree of them flew away in the air as a result of the explosion.

"By Merlin, what the hell was that," said Aeolus irritated.

"We'd better go and check it out," said Jason, still curious.

The tree of them grabbed there wands and began slowly walking towards the place of the explosion. When they came closer they saw a girl lying there looking seriously hurt, she had cuts and bruises over her entire body and her breathing was very shallow. She was around 16

years old, had long, brown, curly hair and even when she was hurt and dishevelled she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"What should we do with her," asked Jack; "she's in need of care."

"I don't know, is it safe to take her home, asked Jason, it's almost full moon again.

"Yes, yes I know, but we can't just leave her here like this." answered Jack.

Are you crazy! Aeolus shouted. This could be a trap, we can't just bring someone home, she could reveal our hiding place, she could get us all killed!

"Come on," Aeolus, "we can't just leave her here to die, pleaded Jack."

"Yeah, come on, she needs help," said Jason.

"Okay then", Aeolus sighed, "but she leaves the moment she is better and not a minute later."

"Locomotor," he mumbled, and the girl started floating behind them.

"Come on, hurry up," he said, "we don't want to get caught; someone must have noticed the explosion." And they hurried off in the darkness of the night.

_Ouch, she thought when she tried to move a little, why does everything hurts?_

_Where the hell am I?_ She tried to open her eyes but it only made her head hurt even more so she stopped trying. _What happened to me? _She tried to remember but the only thing she saw in her head were flashes of light and screams. She then fell back into an uneasy sleep.

A few hours later she woke up again, feeling a little bit better. She opened her eyes and tried to figure out where she was, but there only was darkness. After a few seconds her eyes began adapting to the darkness and she could see she was on a bed, in a room that looked unfamiliar, it was small 4 by 3 meters and looked like someone hadn't cleaned in there for ages.

In the left corner of the room she suddenly saw two guys whispering something. The guy on the right looked ill and very tired, he had light brown hair and he had scars all over his face.

The guy on the left was very pale; around 6 feet tall and he had short, black, messy hair.

The guy on the right must have heard her moving, because he looked over to her and saw she was awake. "Jason, he said to the guy on the left, she's awake. "You should go and get Aeolus."

When the guy named Jason had left, he started walking towards her bed. Hello, he said quietly, I'm Jack, are you feeling a bit better?

"Hello, she said weakly, I'm Alexandra." When she said that another boy who she presumed that was Aeolus walked in with behind him Jason. Aeolus was absolutely gorgeous, was a little over 6 feet tall, muscular, and he had long black hair and beautiful grey eyes.

Well, he said impatiently, now that you're finally awake, could you please tell us who you are?

"I'm Alexandra, and by the way could you please tell me why I'm here?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that," Aeolus said.

"We found you two nights ago, a few blocks away, we were walking and Jason heard a moan and went to check it out and then suddenly there was an explosion, after that we found you lying there almost dead, so we brought you here to take care of you," Jack said.

"So you really don't know how you got there?" He asked.

"I only remember light flashes and screams, I really don't know how I got there," she said.

"Well we'd better let you rest a little bit," Jack said, "I'll bring you a potion to make the pain go away."

"So you are wizards then?" She asked.

"I guess you could call us that," Aeolus said, and with that they all walked out.

After a few minutes Jack came back in with a yellow looking potion that smelled really bad.

"Here, come on, drink this, it'll make you feel better," he said.

She drank it all, and indeed, it made her feel a lot better. "So I slept for 2 whole days?" she asked.

"Yep, you were badly hurt; you had cuts all over you body. We managed to heal the most of them perfectly but there are two or three who will remain scars." He said. "Now get some rest, I'll come back in a while to bring you some dinner."

He left and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

She was in a dark alley, all alone and scared, but she didn't know why. Then suddenly she heard five pops. She looked around, and suddenly she was surrounded. Five men with black masks and cloaks were standing there, five death eaters. A man with long with hair said: well, well we found you at last, you can't hide from us. With that he started laughing menacingly and he pulled his wand out and shouted: Crucio! All of a sudden she started feeling pain throughout her entire body; she started screaming, wanting it to stop. Then suddenly it did stop and after a few minutes she could look around expecting she would see wands pointed at her. But nothing could prepare herself for what she about to see. She saw two other people then the five death eaters standing there, a man and women without masks but wearing the exact same clothes as the death eaters. Mum, dad, what are you doing here? Then she saw a bright white light…


	2. Chapter 2: Interpreting the dream

**Chapter 2: interpreting the dream**

"Hey, wake up, wake up," she heard someone saying in the distance.

After a while she managed to open her eyes, and she saw a familiar face, Jack, looking worriedly at her. "Hey are you okay," he asked, "You were screaming like hell."

"Oh yes, it was just a bad dream." She said weakly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not right now, maybe later," She answered.

"Okay then, I brought you dinner, I hope you like it. I'll come back in a while if you need something just call me okay."

Then he walked away, leaving her alone with her dinner and her thoughts. _Was that what happened to me? No, it can't be, it was just a dream. My mum and dad couldn't be death eaters, or are they? It makes sense. They said they saw an explosion when they found me. Could it be? No, my parents wouldn't hurt me. Maybe they were kidnapped by the death eaters. But why were they wearing their clothes then? But even if they were death eaters they wouldn't try to kill me or hurt me. They wouldn't just hurt me and leave me there to die._

_But they did. If it wasn't for these guys I would be dead right now. _With that realisation she started crying. _Her parents were death eaters, she didn't have anyone to go to. Who would ever want to take in a girl with death eaters as parents? She didn't have any money, she, a 16 year old girl, was all alone in the world._ Crying bitter tears she fell asleep.

In another room of the house Aeolus and Jason were eating their dinner when Jack came in.

"When I went to her to bring her dinner, she was screaming and shaking in her sleep. I think

she went threw terrible things." He said.

"I don't care, she's leaving tomorrow morning, said Aeolus angrily, she has been here for far too long."

She woke up, feeling very hungry; she hadn't eaten in two days. _Ah yes Jack brought me some dinner. Damn, it's cold, wait, where's my wand? I could warm it up with a warming spell._ She searched in every pocket of her robe but she couldn't find it. _Shit, what should I do, I'm really hungry, should I call Jack, he said I could, okay I'll call him._ Jack, she shouted again and again, but no one came. _Should I go up and find him? It's a good opportunity to get a look at the house. But it's very rude to wander around without their permission, they did save me. _Her curiosity won from her common sense and she got out of her bed and started walking towards the door. She opened the door and came in a hallway, there were some pictures hanging on the wall of the three boys but also some from a woman. _I wonder who she is_, she thought. At the end of the hallway she saw the stairs, when she looked down she saw some light and voices coming from a room downstairs on the left. _They must be down there talking, that's why they didn't hear me._ She walked down the stairs and just when she wanted to open the door. She heard Aeolus shouting:

"Don't you get it, we can't keep her here, it's too dangerous. It's full moon tomorrow, what if she sees you when you're a werewolf? What if she's a spy, she could get us all killed. He already knows what we are. Mum got killed for what we are! She's not staying here, Jack and that's final!"

With that he stormed out in the direction of the door. Alexandra was shocked; _Jack a werewolf, what are they talking about? _She didn't realize that he was coming towards the door she was leaning on. Suddenly he pulled the door open causing her to fall on top of him.

When Aeolus realised what had happened he stood up, grabbed her and begun pulling her towards the hall, down the stairs and into something what appeared to be the basement.

He threw her on the floor, grabbed his wand and muttered a spell, suddenly she was tied up.

Now would you please care to explain, who you are and what you're doing here, and I'm not in the mood for bullshit so spill it! He shouted, he looked like he was about to commit a murder. His grey eyes looked like they were on fire and his skin was glowing.

At that moment Jack and Jason came in, looking surprised and worried.

"Aeolus calm down, you know what it does to you when you're angry," Jack said quietly.

"Calm down, calm down! How dare you say that I have to calm down! You were the one who wanted to bring her here and look in what situation you brought me, now I have to handle it!" He looked even more furious, and she didn't think that was possible. Suddenly a small fireball appeared in his hand. He tossed it at Jack and he could barely avoid it.

Now Jason stepped in: "Aeolus, are you going to show her some more tricks or are you going to calm down?" This appeared to calm him down a little and with a sigh he sat down on the floor.

"Okay, I'm calm. Now what are we going to do with her?" He asked like she wasn't even in the room.

"We should find out what she knows. Aeolus do you still have some veritaserum?" Jason asked.

"No, I don't have any and it takes too long to make it myself, I need to go to Diagon alley to get some," he answered.

"Why don't we hear her out first and if you still don't believe it you can still go and get it. We shouldn't go there unless it's necessary." Jack answered.

"I think that's a good idea," Jason said. "What do you think about it Aeolus?"

"Okay, he sighed, but if I don't believe her I'm getting the potion right away."

Are we going to do it right now, it's already one o'clock and I'm getting tired, Jack asked.

I suppose we could do it in the morning, she's not going anywhere. Aeolus answered. You guys go and have some sleep, I'll stay here and make sure she doesn't escape.

Okay, good night, they both answered and they walked out of the room leaving her alone with Aeolus. He summoned a chair to the room and sat on it without ever loosing her out of his sight. At the moment she was absolutely terrified and confused. _Who did they think she was? A spy? They couldn't think that. And what the hell are they, one of them apparently is a werewolf, the other one can throw fireballs. And what was it that Jason said about his other tricks? Would they really use veritaserum on her if they didn't believe her? They can't do that they are still under age. _After hours of thinking she finally fell asleep, worried and still tied.


End file.
